Whirlwind
by Zumiez
Summary: Lars and Reggie have a problem to figure out when the truth arises. Truth and betrayal play out in the story of overcoming the teenage years.
1. The Spinning Web

**A/N: Came to me. Been trying to turn it into a book with OCs but I thought I'd bring this to this board with the RP characters and an OC.**

Eyes staring up at his ceiling, waiting for something to do. His phone awaiting two calls, one from his girlfriend, the other from his best friend. Brown hair shagged over the edge of his bed as he twisted his neck back and forth. "Why is there nothing to do?" He howled slightly too loud.

"Shut the hell up, Lars!" Came a voice from the other room.

"Can it, MAURICE!" Shouted Lars. His hand crossed his slightly hairy chest as he grabbed his TV remote. Flipping back around on his bed he turned on CSI: NY and quickly lost attention. Walking around his room he picked up dirty clothes and made his room a little cleaner. He was getting a little anxious at this point. His phone rang and his heart stopped. He didn't know who he would rather it be calling first.

"Hello?" Lars answered his phone.

"Whoa, calm down! What is wrong?"

"Five minutes and I'll be there okay?" He hung up his phone, grabbed his car keys and sprinted out the door. He jumped into his 2007 white Chevy Avalanche and sped down the street.

'What could be going on?' He thought to himself driving to his best friend's house. So many things could be wrong, but she was not a girl to freak out about anything.

He pulled into the driveway of Jaklyn's house. His best friend of seven years. Walking into the house he saw her sitting at the kitchen table, tears pouring down her face.

"Jaklyn, sweetie." His voice was low and comforting as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't... I don't even... Oh, Lars!" She pushed the words out through tears.

"Hun, you have got to tell me what's wrong. I will sit here with you as long as you need before you're ready to talk. I will call off work and tell everyone I'm busy."

"You can't. It's not important. It's not even about you." Her tears poured down her face. He had never seen her as this big of a mess. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, a tank top and a pair of his shorts rested on her hips.

"It is important if you are crying and called me. I will go into work late. It isn't a big deal. The overnights start next week and it will be totally fine. I'll call someone right now to go in for me." Lars said rubbing her back lightly and letting her rest her head against his chest.

"No, no. I have to go into work today." She sobbed. Her green eyes were blood shot and her face covered in tears.

"In this condition? Oh, Jaklyn. I'll cover for you. Come on."

"It's not a condition, Lars!" She cried out, it was an attempt at a scream but she didn't quite push out a scream.

"Jaklyn, look at me." He waited until she turned her tear streaked face towards him, "You can tell me anything and I will be right by your side. I promise." His words were sincere and caring.

"I can't! Lars I'm so horrified." She sobbed and pushed her face into his shoulder.

"You are a beautiful, wonderful girl and nobody-" Lars' phone rang as he started to speak. He looked at it, 'Reggie'.

"Hey, Reg." He said trying to come up with any reason he was at Jaklyn's that wouldn't make her run here in a second.

"Yeah, I have work at 2, but Jaklyn's having some car trouble so I'm going to take her in when she starts at 1."

"I can stop by tonight, yeah." The conversation was short. "Yeah, I love you too, Reg." He hung up the phone and looked at Jaklyn who had hushed her tears.

She mumbled something lightly. Lars couldn't decipher what she had said.

"What?" He asked tilting her head up.

"I'm...-" She burst into tears again.

"Jake?" His voice shook as he called out her nickname that only he still called her.

"Pregnant." She cried. He pulled her in close, his heart racing.

"I'm here for you. This is something we can handle." She slowly caught her breath.

She looked at him, their hearts both racing.

"Jake... is it mine?" His voice shook

"No... I don't know..." She tried not to cry again.

"Who else could be the father?"

"Well..." She stammered.

"Jaklyn is there anybody else?" Lars thought about it, his heart racing. She was his best friend, she never kept a secret from him.

"Lars, you cheated!" She cried. Her sobs were heavy and painful.

"I know that Jake. I feel bad."

"You've been with her for two years!" She cried again. Lars was slowly getting angry.

"Jaklyn, I know. Please stop making me feel bad, I don't want to turn this around. She's my girlfriend and your best friend."

All she wanted to do was crawl into a corner and sulk. She didn't know why she called Lars.

"Jaklyn is the baby mine?" His voice was stronger now, still shaky. She wouldn't look at him. "I don't care if the baby is mine. I will gladly take that position. It will be our baby."

"It's not yours Lars. I don't know whose baby it is." She lied through her teeth. She knew whose it was.

"Are you keeping it?" He asked lightly not knowing her decision.

"I want to, but I don't know if I can live here on my own anymore." She said staring at the floor.

"Don't you have a ton of money from your parents and working?" Lars asked.

"I didn't say I couldn't afford it. I don't have access to the money from what happened for two more years and I have about fifty grand saved up from everything."

"That's fine. I'll move in, not a problem at all." Lars said smiling, trying to comfort her. The question was still racing in his mind that he didn't know who the father of her baby was. He felt like it had to be him, who else could it be?

"What am I going to do?" She tried not to cry again.

"We will handle this together. Jaklyn who is the father?" His voice shook with concern.

"I can't... it's..." She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I will leave Reggie, Jaklyn. I love her but this will be my responsibility too." He said resting his hand on her stomach.

"Lars it's not yours." She muttered.

"How do you know?" He asked trying to figure out what happened, what she was so ashamed of.

"I just know." She muttered staring at the floor. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I called." She brushed the tears off her face and stood up.

"Because we are best friends. What is really going on?" Lars asked.

"Nothing. I don't know what I'm going to do." Her feet flew up her stairs.

"Damn it! JAKE! Stop acting like this." He said following her upstairs.

"It's nothing. I have to get ready for work. I have to tell Kim about the pregnancy. I have to call the doctor." She muttered pulling on a pair of dark washed jeans that clung to her hips.

"Hey, I will do anything you want. I'll go with you to tell Kim. I'll call the doctor and I will definitely go with you." He didn't hesitate. "You're my best friend and this might as well be my child too. We will talk tonight. Alright?" She nodded her head as she buttoned up her shirt. Lars wrapped his arms around her. "We will get through anything." He told her kissing her head.

**A/N:**  
><strong>Whatcha think? Next chapter is going to be different :D. I hope you enjoy it.<strong>


	2. A Happy Birthday

**A/N:**  
><strong>This is just over four years later, on Jaklyn's son's fourth birthday.<br>**

A white two story house stood with a Happy Birthday sign hung on the two car garage. A bright red door, and bright red shutters stood out on the house. A garden filled with flowers brightened the yard in early July. A bouncy house could just be seen in the backyard. A fenced in, in ground pool, was left to mostly adult but the rest of the backyard was where everything was hustling and bustling. Thirteen children were running around the backyard, running in and out of the playhouse and bouncy house. Parents were mingling and chatting around the food and drinks. There were numerous presents stacked on a table all labeled 'Edison'. A sign hung over the backdoor that read 'Happy 4th Birthday Edison!', balloons were tied to tables and chairs and a large curly dog was running around chasing the kids and playing fetch. Lars hugged Jaklyn and told her what a fabulous job she had done on the party and found his favorite child running straight up to him.

"Happy Birthday Edison!" Lars yelled picking up the four year old. He raised the young boy above his head. Both were smiling and giggling.

"HI LARS-Y!" He yelled hugging the now twenty-two year old man.

"How's my little man?" He asked bouncing the boy as they walked along.

"Good, I'm having fun!" He yelled as he saw the bouncy house set up with all his friends jumping around.

"Thanks Lars!" Jaklyn said kissing his cheek as Lars took Edison back to his party. She watched them walk around. Edison's darker skin tone, beautiful green eyes, shaggy brown hair. Slowly she tore her eyes away and caught Reggie staring.

"No problem!" Lars yelled back. "Is your girlfriendddddd here?" He asked poking Edison's belly.

"NO! I don't have a girlfriend!" He squealed his smile brighter then ever.

"Okay, okay!" Lars said letting him run into the bouncy house. Lars followed him in. Everyone was bouncing and running. Lars was tossing little kids around the house along with his younger brother, Twister. There were balloons going around the bouncy house.

"Hey Reg can you bring me another liter of juice?" She yelled across the yard.

"Yeah, one second!" She said trying not to get tackled by a bunch of little kids.

"Think it's time for cake?" Jaklyn asked pouring a few cups of juice for the kids running around.

"Yeah, I'll start rounding them up." Reggie said as Jaklyn headed inside, followed by Lars.

"Jake, are you ever going to tell me the truth?" He asked looking around their house. He pulled the candles out of the drawer and a lighter.

"Why won't you let it go? It's been almost five years already." She whispered putting candles on the Scooby-Doo cake.

"You won't tell anyone the truth. Either you are insanely selfish or extraordinarily selfless." He looked her up and down.

"I'd like to say I'm selfless. Why do you keep bringing this up? Please, just stop." She huffed and looked around the kitchen. She had made this her home, along with her son and Lars. They both worked so hard for everything. Her simple, soft white dress made her skin glow. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, her nails done, eyeliner on. She looked stunning and didn't show herself being shaken by anything Lars was saying.

"Because Jake, I know Edison is my son." His voice hit her heavy but he didn't see it catch her off guard. She turned around and pulled vanilla ice cream out of the freezer.

"Why would you say that?" She said clicking the lighter.

"When I took Edison to the doctor's for his shots and blood test, I got one done too. I had a paternity test done, Jaklyn. I know he's my son." His voice wasn't harsh or rude, he was trying to be supportive, but the heart break was pulling through his vocal chords.

"Why does it matter, Lars? You've been there for Edison every single day. You might as well have been his father anyways."

"Jaklyn Nicole! I could have spent the last four years with the mother of my child, raising him."

"You have been Lars, just not alone with me."

"How could you not tell me this? Four years ago this would have been much easier to leave Reggie. But I'm not going to hesitate. I love you, Jaklyn." Lars spoke with true heart and conviction showing her he was serious.

"You're with Reggie. Go make her happy, make her the mother of your children." She said placing the ice cream on the counter. Leaning against it now.

"I have a son. An amazing son, that I love with everything I'm worth. If I want more children, it's going to be with you." His shoulders were open towards her. He wanted nothing more than for her to just give in and hug him, say that she wanted to be with him.

"We are just best friends. You don't love me like a girlfriend, like a wife. You have Reggie, and Edison will always be there."

"Do you EVER listen? I don't want any other man raising my son. I want to raise him with you." He howled. "I'd marry you in a heart beat." She wrapped her arms around him. Tears welling up in her eyes.

The sound of a plate smashing on the floor echoed through the silent kitchen. Lars and Jaklyn's heads both snapped towards the door, their hearts stopped.


End file.
